The present invention relates generally to exercise machines, and more particularly to an exercise machine for performing several different exercises.
There are many kinds of exercise machines for facilitating an aerobic workout. The most common types of machines simulate aerobic activities such cycling, rowing, skiing, or stair climbing.
A disadvantage of such exercise machines is that they are generally capable of simulating only one aerobic activity. In other words, a cycling machine is capable of simulating only a cycling activity, a stair climbing machine is capable of simulating only a stair climbing activity, and a skiing machine is capable of simulating only a skiing activity. Because of this, several machines must be employed to accommodate a workout with multiple aerobic activities. The need for several different machines creates a need for a large floor space to accommodate the machines. Also, purchasing several different machines can be relatively expensive. There is a need, therefore, for an improved exercise machine which does not suffer the disadvantages of prior machines.